Sleep prankster
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Luan has been pranking in her sleep, and has been called a sleep prankster. Her siblings have to stop Luan's sleep pranking before her pranks gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok it's my first story of 2017. I got the idea after watching sleep fighter on Regular show. I don't own the Loud House.**

It's a sunny morning in Royal Woods, but in one house, Lincoln gets out of bed and yawns. He exits his room only to find a pie hits him in the face. "What the heck?" Lincoln asked and then he hears Lori screaming from the bathroom.

"Someone placed chill-ade in the shower head!" Lori shouted from the bathroom. She then stepped out of the bathroom in her pajamas, but with Chill-aid on her hair and skin.

Then Lola opens the door with a angry look on her face. "Do you mind I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Lola shouted but when she walks she was blocked off by a clear wall. "Huh?" Lola touched the clear wall and when she got through it revealed to be plastic wrap.

They heard Leni screaming at the top of her lungs and ran outside of her room and closes the door shut. "Spiders!" Leni shouted. "They're in my closet!"

"Ugh!" Lynn groaned as she woke up and grabbed a baseball bat and walked to Lori's and Leni's room. But then she walked out of the room carrying one of the spiders. "It's fake." Lynn throws the fake spider on the ground.

"Oh." Leni replied. "Wait a minute fake spiders which can only lead to one person. Leni began to think.

Lynn tried to placed her baseball bat on the wall, but it was still in the palm of her hand. "My hand is glued to the baseball bat." said Lynn.

"How can this get any worse." said Leni.

Lucy came out of her room and she was scratching like crazy. "Someone put itching powder in my bed." said Lucy.

"Wait where's Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"That's because I'm super glued to me bed!" Lisa shouted from Lisa's and Lily's room and then the rest of the siblings hear something coming from Lisa's room. "Oh that's great! Now I have fish guts on me!"

Then they heard Luna screaming from her room and Luna runs out of her room with her hair green. "My hair is green!" Luna exclaimed.

"My hair is pink! I hate pink!" Lana shouted as she came out of her room with her hair pink. "I'm not Lana! I'm a Lola clone."

"We're twins remember?" Lola rolled her eyes. "I like your hair pink."

"No way! I want my old hair colour back." Lana exclaimed.

"Can someone please help me!" Lisa shouted from her room. Luna and Leni both entered Lisa's and Lily's room and managed to get Lisa out of the superglue, but some of her bedsheets is still on Lisa. The four sisters exited the room with Lily in Luna's arms.

"Thank you humans." Lisa replied.

"Wait where's Luan?" Leni asked.

Luan exits her room with a smile on her face. "Morning." said Luan but she noticed that all of her siblings are glaring at her. "What's going on here?"

"You should know because you pranked us." said Lori.

"What?!" Luan's eyes widened. "I would never do that! I only do pranks when you're all awake."

"There's hair dye on my pillow." said Luna showing green hair dye on her pillow.

"Same with mine!" Lana showed her pillow with pink hair dye.

"That wasn't me!" Luan exclaimed.

"You do realize that I'm holding a baseball bat right." said Lynn patting the end of her bat with her left hand.

"No one is hurting anyone with a baseball bat." said Lincoln stopping Lynn.

"Thank you Lincoln." Luan smiled in satisfaction.

"But why did you prank us?!" Lincoln demanded a answer.

"Lincoln, I didn't do it! I have prove!" Luan ran to her room to grab her video camera and returned to her siblings. "I was in bed all night. I always record myself sleeping incase I have something funny to say."

Luan plays the footage from last night and fast forwards until they see Luan getting up with her eyes closed shut. "Here comes the joke." said Luan.

While they watch the footage, they see Luan getting out of bed and moves the camera far away until it gets a good shot of the bunk beds. Then Luan grabs a box and climbs up the ladder and approaches Luna, luckily she had her headphones on.

Luan fast forwards the footage and it showed Luan climbing down the ladder showing Luna with green hair. Then Luan grabs some supplies and exits the camera frame.

Luan turns her camera off and she was shocked. "I did do all those pranks on my siblings?" Luan realized.

"Except for Lily." said Lori.

"I guess I can prank in my sleep." said Luan.

"You were sleep pranking." said Lincoln.

"A sleep prankster!" Lynn stated.

"A sleep prankster?" Lincoln asked.

"She was sleep walking and pranking us. So I thought." Lynn explained.

"We get it." The rest of the Loud siblings replied.

Then they heard a explosion in the kitchen and the kids ran downstairs to the kitchen. They see their parents covered in green slime. "Luan!" Lynn Sr. and Rita shouted.

"Um I can explain." Luan said.

* * *

Later Luan is in her normal attire, wearing rubber gloves and a apron cleaning up the green slime. "This stinks." said Luan. Then some green slime lands on her face. "Ok this stuff is gross." Luan wiped the slime off of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Luan was getting ready for bed, she was dressed in her nightgown, but she sees Luna with her hair still green. "Hey Luna, I see that you still have your hair green, I'm green with envy." Luan chuckled.

"They ran out of my hair colour. But Lana got her hair colour back." said Luna.

"Blondes do have fun." Luan said.

"I'm not talking to you until my hair is brunette again." said Luna.

"Ok, good night." said Luan.

"Not so fast, the girls and Lincoln were talking and we're taking some precautions." said Luna.

The rest of the Loud siblings enter Luna's and Luan's room, Lana is holding some rope and she ties up Luan. "Is this really a good idea?" Luan asked.

"Well it's the only way to keep us all safe." said Lincoln.

"We'll untie you in the morning." said Lori.

"We'll leave the video camera on, just in case you escape and we can learn from our mistake." said Lisa.

"Well that ties up loose ends." Lola said and the Loud siblings minus Luan laughed.

"Really guys?" Luan gave her brother and sisters a deadpan look.

"Hey guys, did I tell you about the basketball game I was at, it was all tied up." Lynn said and the Loud siblings all laughed.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Luan groaned.

"Luan, I wish I can help you tomorrow but I'm all tied up." Lincoln laughed and his nine sisters laughed.

"Seriously Lincoln?!" Luan replied.

"You're all tied up." Leni said and no one laughed. "Get it?"

"Let's just go to bed." said Lincoln. The Loud siblings minus Luna and Luan all leafy the room to their rooms.

* * *

Later that night, the Louds are all asleep, having happy dreams of their interests. But Luan gets out of bed with her eyes closed, she gets loose from the ropes and exits her room. Luan enters Lincoln's room and sets up some speakers and a timer. She exits Lincoln's room and enters the twins' room. Luan placed Lola's hand in warm water and she pees herself. Then Luan placed a basket over Lana's bed and exits the room.

Luan enters Lynn's and Lucy's room, and Luan drew on Lucy's face and placed fake snakes in Lynn's bed. Luan then goes into the rest of her sisters' rooms and set up her pranks, after she was done setting up her last prank Luan returns to her room and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Luan wakes up and yawns. "What a peaceful sleep." Luan said. But she sees Luna with a angry look on her face. "Morning Luna."

"Luan, ¡te voy a matar!" Luna said. (Translation: Luan, I'm going to kill you.)

"What?" Luan asked.

"Has reemplazado mi música por libros de audio en español." Luna replied. (Translation: You have replaced my music with audio books in Spanish.)

"You're speaking in Spanish?" Luan asked.

"Sí." Luna said. (Translation: yes.)

"Oh no. I got loose didn't I?" Luan questioned.

"Cual fue tu primera pista?" Luna asked with a hint of sarcasm. (Translation: what was your first clue Sherlock?)

"You don't have to be sarcastic." said Luan and she hears Lincoln screaming and loud music.

Luan and Luna ran to Lincoln's room and they see Lincoln covering his ears from loud dubstep music.

"Dubstep, odio el dubstep." Luna said as she turned off the music. (Translation: Dubstep, I hate dubstep.)

"Luna what happened to you?" Lincoln asked.

"I replaced her music with a Spanish translation audio book." Luan explained.

"That explains it, but how did you escape?" Lincoln asked.

"I have no idea." said Luan.

"la Cámara." said Luna. (Translation: The camera.)

"You mean the video camera?" Lincoln asked.

"Si hermano!" Luna nodded. (Translation: Yeah bro)

"LUAN LOUD!" Lola shouted.

Lincoln, Luna and Luan all see their sisters with furious looks on their faces. "Mañana." Luna chuckled. Translation: Morning.)

"Why is Luna speaking Spanish?" Lana asked.

"Never mind that. You placed my hand in warm water!" Lola shouted.

"You drew on my face." said Lucy revealing cat whiskers, a beard, Luan written on her forehead and red dots on her cheeks.

"Oh I see the red dots are pimples." said Lincoln.

"Do you want a black eye?" Lynn threatened Lincoln.

"Hey leave him out of this!" Luan stepped in front of her little brother. "Now tell me what did I do to the rest of you?"

"You placed fake snakes in my bed!" Lynn said.

"You poured fish heads on me." Lana stated and Cliff jumps on Lana. "Get off of me Cliff!" Lana runs off.

"You literally placed a flour bomb in my closet." Lori exclaimed with flour all over her body.

"You gave me and Lily a mentos and diet cola bomb!" Lisa said as she and Lily were drenched in diet cola.

"Poo poo!" Lily said.

"You placed honey on my bed!" Leni asked.

"I thought you were sweet Leni." Luan laughed until Leni is about to punch Luan, Lori stops her.

"No, let me. I will literally turn Luan into a human pretzel!" Lori shouted. "But first tell me how did you escaped?"

Luna brought the video camera and showed it to her siblings. They see Luan sleeping until she escapes from the ropes. "She must of gotten the ropes loose." said Lincoln.

"Eso responde a mi pregunta." said Luna. (Translation: That answers my question.)

Then they see Luan switching Luna's music with the Spanish audio book. "Man Luna must be a heavy sleeper." said Leni.

"Pensé que la batería murió? Y sin embargo no lo noté." Luna said. (Translation: I thought the battery died? And yet I did not notice.)

"We need to figure out the cause of your sleep pranking before your pranks get worse." said Lisa.

"How worse Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"April fool's day worse." Lisa said which caused her siblings minus Luan to gasped.

"Ay Caramba!" Luna gasped.

 **I used Google translate for Luna's Spanish lines. Please review.**


End file.
